1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input panel, and more particularly to an input panel used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of science and technology, people have a continuously increasing dependency on electronic products. In order to meet the requirements on the current electronic products in terms of high speed, high performance, and light, thin, short, small, various portable electronic devices such as ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC), tablet PC, pocket PC, personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone, and notebook PC are more and more frequently used.
In the conventional art, the keyboard and the touch panel are generally used in the current portable electronic device as a data input interface. However, due to the structure differences, the user may have incorrect contacts by mistake when operating the portable electronic device and as result, an unexpected function is executed.